


Let's Do It. Let's Duet

by fandomcrazychick



Series: Ciaran, Corey - Coran. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluffy Ending, Karaoke, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Ciaran go to a karaoke bar and they get their cheese on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It. Let's Duet

**Author's Note:**

> These are two characters lifted from my roleplay with Chloe ( https://www.quotev.com/1481364 ) and I ship them so much so I wrote this. It's going to be a part of a series which will basically be fluffy ficlets.

"Hey babe." Corey dropped down onto the steps beside Ciaran, and ran a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do tonight?" He asked.

 

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" Ciaran shrugged.

 

Corey shrugged as well. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

 

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

 

This went on for a while, with nobody getting anywhere. That is, until Elvira came outside and overheard their conversation. She rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Why don't you just go to that karaoke cafe that just opened downtown? That could be fun."

 

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Alright. I haven't been to a karaoke place since I lived in LA, but it could be fun. What do you think, Ci?" He looked at his boyfriend.

 

"Sure." Ciaran got to his feet and brushed off his jeans. "I'll be back later, Mum." He gave her cheek a kiss, before taking Corey's hand as they headed down to Corey's car.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

They entered the cafe, and sat down at a table by the window. Corey looked around them and hummed approvingly. "This is a nice place." He turned to Ciaran and grinned. "Should I sign us up for a duet?"

 

"Can you even sing?" Ciaran teased. 

 

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a very good singer. When my sister was a baby, the only thing that would get her to sleep was me singing. Also, Mom worked a lot of nights when we were little kids, so I'd look after Savannah on my own." Corey picked up the catalogue on the table and flipped through it, checking out the different songs he could pick.

 

Ciaran's heart melted. He was so head over heels for this handsome, athletic guy who also happened to be a huge family guy with a heart of gold. He was literally an angel from above. 

 

"Oh, I have just found the perfect song for us to do." Corey beamed. "I'll go tell the MC, and you order us some food. I'm not picky." He got up and headed over to the MC working the soundboard.

 

Ciaran raised an eyebrow curiously as he watched Corey cross the busy cafe. He hadn't known that his boyfriend was musical. Then again, they'd only been seeing each other a few weeks. There was still so much they didn't know about each other, and that was scary. 

 

This was his first boyfriend, and he didn't want to fuck it up. After Summer, he didn't know if he was ready for another relationship, but then along came Corey, and that had changed things. This was uncharted territory, which was scary but in an exciting way. 

 

By the time Corey came over, Ciaran had given their order to the waitress, and was playing on his phone. "So, what are we eating?" Corey asked, sitting back down. 

 

"Popcorn chicken, and hot dogs. What are we singing?" Ciaran shot back.

 

"Just wait." Corey smirked. "We're going up in ten minutes after two more acts."

 

Ciaran groaned. "Come on, why won't you tell me? You know I don't like surprises." He pouted.

 

"Aww, babe." Corey laughed and leaned forwards, placing a brief kiss on his lips. "I promise it'll be a great surprise. Okay? Now come on, no pouting. You know I can't resist it when you pout." He smiled. "It's like catnip."

 

"Are you calling me a cat?" Ciaran pretended to be offended, but a smile played on his lips.

 

"Maybe..." Corey winked. "Miaow."

 

"Oh my god, you're such a flirt." Ciaran exclaimed, laughing. "You're lucky I like you." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Next up, we've got some newcomers performing on the stage - give it up for Ciaran Horan and Corey Larsson!"

 

Corey got to his feet and held a hand out to Ciaran, who took it, albeit a little nervously. "We are going to rock that stage." He softly said, gently pulling Ciaran towards the steps to the stage.

 

Ciaran followed him up, and took one of the microphones. "What are we singing?" He whispered to Corey. 

 

"Just wait." The LA boy whispered back with a grin, as the music started. He smiled and started singing, "I really can't stay..."

 

"Baby It's cold outside..." Ciaran sang the responding line, trying not to dissolve into laughter at the song choice.

 

"I've got to go away..." Corey sang back, his eyes on his boyfriend. He winked and slid closer.

 

"Baby, it's cold outside..." 

 

~~~~

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Ciaran laughed as they headed out later that night. "You're a total cheeseball, you know that?" He gave Corey's hand a squeeze. 

 

"Come on, you love it." Corey chuckled, and gave his hand a squeeze back. "Besides, you're the one that got up on stage and got us to sing 'I Kissed A Girl' so you got your payback." He pulled Ciaran close to him and wrapped his arms around the younger lad's waist. "I really like you, Ci." He softly said. "And I'm so happy that I got to meet you and discover how amazing you are." He bent his head and gently kissed Ciaran's lips.

 

Ciaran melted into the kiss, winding his arms loosely around his boyfriend's neck. 

 

Maybe karaoke wasn't so bad.


End file.
